footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 FIFA Women's World Cup squads
This is a list of squads of the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup, an international women's association football tournament being held in France from 7 June until 7 July 2019. Each of the 24 national teams involved in the tournament had to provide to FIFA a preliminary squad of between 23 and 50 players by 26 April 2019, which FIFA did not publish. From the preliminary squad, each team named a final squad of 23 players (three of whom must be goalkeepers) by 24 May 2019. FIFA published the 23-player final lists, with the squad numbers, on their website on 27 May 2019. Players in the final squad could be replaced by a player from the preliminary squad due to serious injury or illness up to 24 hours prior to kickoff of the team's first match. The age listed for each player is on 7 June 2019, the first day of the tournament. The numbers of caps and goals listed for each player do not include any matches played after the start of the tournament. The club listed is the club for which the player last played a competitive match prior to the tournament. A flag is included for coaches that are of a different nationality than their own national team. Group A France Head coach: Corinne Diacre The final 23-player squad was announced on 2 May 2019. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Guingamp|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=109|goals=20|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=83|goals=11|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=159|goals=73|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=46|goals=4|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=46|goals=5|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Guingamp|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=18|goals=10|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Paris FC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=187|goals=29|club=Dijon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=140|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=155|goals=58|club=Paris FC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=31|goals=4|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=50|goals=4|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Guingamp|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Fleury|clubnat=FRA}} Nigeria Head coach: Thomas Dennerby A 27-player provisional squad was revealed on 13 May 2019. The final 23-player squad was announced on 24 May 2019. |caps=|goals=|club=Rivers Angels|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Nasarawa Amazons|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Växjö|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Arna-Bjørnar|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=81|goals=0|club=Henan Huishang|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=42|goals=3|club=Rivers Angels|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Rosengård|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=17|goals=11|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=35|goals=22|club=Guingamp|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=33|goals=15|club=Kristianstads|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=|goals=|club=Braga|clubnat=POR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Southeastern Fire|clubnat=USA}} |caps=27|goals=4|club=Eskilstuna United|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=53|goals=0|club=Piteå|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=|goals=|club=Avaldsnes|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Rivers Angels|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=26|goals=7|club=Shanghai W.F.C.|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Eskilstuna United|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=|goals=|club=Henan Huishang|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=|goals=|club=Robo Queens|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Bayelsa Queens|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Rivers Angels|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Djurgården|clubnat=SWE}} Norway Head coach: Martin Sjögren The final 23-player squad was announced on 2 May 2019. |caps=132|goals=0|club=Stabæk|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=60|goals=3|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=32|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Sandviken|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=136|goals=19|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=116|goals=19|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Kopparbergs/Göteborg|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=126|goals=60|club=Kolbotn|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=72|goals=25|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=41|goals=14|club=Rosengård|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Sandviken|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=37|goals=5|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=97|goals=9|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Linköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sandviken|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=82|goals=16|club=LSK Kvinner|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Kolbotn|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Arna-Bjørnar|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Arna-Bjørnar|clubnat=NOR}} South Korea Head coach: Yoon Deok-yeo A 28-player provisional squad was revealed on 30 April 2019. The final 23-player squad was announced on 17 May 2019. |caps=13|goals=0|club=Gumi Sportstoto|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=87|goals=14|club=Suwon UDC|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Gyeongju KHNP|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Hwacheon KSPO|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=79|goals=1|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=76|goals=5|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=56|goals=14|club=INAC Kobe Leonessa|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=120|goals=20|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=11|club=Suwon UDC|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=115|goals=54|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=74|goals=21|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=25|goals=8|club=Hwacheon KSPO|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=34|goals=12|club=Suwon UDC|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=37|goals=1|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=54|goals=11|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=50|goals=16|club=Gyeongju KHNP|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=80|goals=1|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Hwacheon KSPO|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=20|goals=7|club=Changnyeong|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} Group B China PR Head coach: Jia Xiuquan A 26-player provisional squad was revealed on 24 May 2019. The final squad was announced on 27 May. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Beijing Phoenix|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=110|goals=1|club=Beijing Phoenix|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Wuhan Jianghan University|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=112|goals=4|club=Henan Huishang|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=114|goals=0|club=Wuhan Jianghan University|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=93|goals=4|club=Guangdong Huijun|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=96|goals=26|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=67|goals=1|club=Shanghai W.F.C.|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=59|goals=31|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=108|goals=26|club=Guangdong Huijun|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=132|goals=46|club=Dalian Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=Beijing Phoenix|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Wuhan Jianghan University|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=23|goals=7|club=Dalian Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=32|goals=3|club=Dalian Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=117|goals=13|club=Beijing Phoenix|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Dalian Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Guangdong Huijun|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=145|goals=24|club=Changchun Zhuoyue|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Wuhan Jianghan University|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Guangdong Huijun|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Wuhan Jianghan University|clubnat=CHN}} Germany Head coach: Martina Voss-Tecklenburg The final 23-player squad was announced on 14 May 2019, as well as 5 players being named as a standby list. |caps=59|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=3|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=29|goals=4|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=69|goals=10|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=SGS Essen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=SGS Essen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=8|club=SGS Essen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=105|goals=10|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=44|goals=7|club=Turbine Potsdam|clubnat=GER}} |caps=90|goals=32|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=96|goals=46|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=60|goals=10|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Turbine Potsdam|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=21|goals=5|club=SGS Essen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=44|goals=3|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=58|goals=8|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=31|goals=7|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=SGS Essen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} South Africa Head coach: Desiree Ellis The final 23-player squad was announced on 17 May 2019. |caps=0|goals=0|club=University of Pretoria|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=63|goals=1|club=MaIndies|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=130|goals=6|club=Gintra Universitetas|clubnat=LTU}} |caps=153|goals=61|club=MaIndies|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=166|goals=11|club=JVW|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=96|goals=18|club=JVW|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=University of Johannesburg|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=43|goals=9|club=Beijing Phoenix|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=53|goals=7|club=Beijing Phoenix|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=74|goals=6|club=Gintra Universitetas|clubnat=LTU}} |caps=44|goals=0|club=Bloemfontein Celtic|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=105|goals=12|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=95|goals=10|club=Vittsjö|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=University of the Western Cape|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=University of KwaZulu-Natal|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Golden Stars|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Tshwane University of Technology|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Sophakama Ladies/HPC|clubnat=RSA}} Spain Head coach: Jorge Vilda The final 23-player squad was announced on 20 May 2019. |caps=29|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=62|goals=8|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=62|goals=13|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=67|goals=5|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=86|goals=9|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=21|goals=2|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=67|goals=28|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=66|goals=13|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=17|goals=3|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=54|goals=6|club=Montpellier||clubnat=FRA}} |caps=65|goals=5|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=46|goals=11|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} Group C Australia Head coach: Ante Milicic The final 23-player squad was announced on 14 May 2019, as well as Kyra Cooney-Cross and Kyah Simon being named as standby players. Laura Alleway was ruled out due to injury and was replaced by Karly Roestbakken on 6 June 2019. |caps=78|goals=0|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=117|goals=9|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Canberra United|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=38|goals=6|club=Washington Spirit|clubnat=USA}} |caps=72|goals=2|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=106|goals=1|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=72|goals=16|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=86|goals=18|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=148|goals=47|club=Sydney FC|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=UCLA Bruins|clubnat=USA}} |caps=79|goals=10|club=Klepp|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=78|goals=7|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=29|goals=7|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=35|goals=3|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Bankstown City|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=74|goals=14|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=77|goals=31|club=Chicago Red Stars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=32|goals=1|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Washington Spirit|clubnat=USA}} |caps=40|goals=0|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} Brazil Head coach: Vadão The final 23-player squad was announced on 16 May 2019. On 17 May 2019, Adriana was replaced by Luana due to injury. On 3 June 2019, Fabiana was replaced by Poliana due to injury. On 7 June 2019, Érika was replaced by Daiane Limeira due to injury. |caps=70|goals=0|club=Kindermann|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=61|goals=5|club=São José|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain |clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=78|goals=5|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=90|goals=4|club=Fortuna Hjørring|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=82|goals=18|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=186|goals=26|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=81|goals=28|club=North Carolina Courage|clubnat=USA}} |caps=144|goals=105|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=138|goals=89|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Granadilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=SC Sand|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|goals=2|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=68|goals=22|club=Hyundai Steel Red Angels|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=69|goals=10|club=EC Iranduba da Amazonia|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Hwacheon KSPO|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=46|goals=8|club=Sporting Huelva|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=58|goals=9|club=Corinthians |clubnat=BRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat= POR}} Italy Head coach: Milena Bertolini A 26-player provisional squad was revealed on 30 April 2019. The final 23-player squad was announced on 24 May 2019. |caps=35|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=15|goals=3|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=96|goals=5|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=62|goals=5|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=46|goals=5|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=46|goals=21|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=52|goals=28|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=49|goals=17|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=40|goals=0|club=Florentia|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=46|goals=1|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Società Sportiva Dilettantistica ChievoVerona Valpo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|goals=8|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=31|goals=6|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} Jamaica Head coach: Hue Menzies 22 players of the final 23-player squad were announced on 22 May 2019. Havana Solaun was named as the 23rd player on 23 May 2019 after receiving clearance from FIFA. Mireya Grey replaced injued Kayla McCoy on 6 June 2019. |caps=11|goals=0|club=UNC Wilmington Seahawks|clubnat=USA}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Trondheims-Ørn|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Memphis Tigers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Rutgers Scarlet Knights|clubnat=USA}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=UCF Knights|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Klepp|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=23|goals=3|club=Stabæk|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Szent Mihály|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=13|goals=8|club=Montverde Academy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=22|goals=31|club=Tennessee Volunteers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Maccabi Kishronot Hadera|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Sion Swifts|clubnat=NIR}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=West Florida Argonauts|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Stabæk|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=17|goals=2|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Pink Sport Time|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Washington Spirit|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=United Soccer Alliance|clubnat=USA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Seattle Sounders|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Papakura City|clubnat=NZ}} Group D Argentina Head coach: Carlos Borrello A 26-player provisional squad was revealed on 30 April 2019. The final 23-player squad was announced on 22 May 2019. |caps=31|goals=0|club=Rosario Central|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Madrid CFF|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=UAI Urquiza|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Logroño|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=32|goals=3|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Rayo Vallecano|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Tacón|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=21|goals=5|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=32|goals=9|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=34|goals=10|club=Sporting Huelva|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Rosario Central|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=UAI Urquiza|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=28|goals=7|club=UAI Urquiza|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=34|goals=2|club=Granada|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=36|goals=8|club=UAI Urquiza|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=UAI Urquiza|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=UAI Urquiza|clubnat=ARG}} England Head coach: Phil Neville The final 23-player squad was announced on 8 May 2019. |caps=75|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=67|goals=7|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=36|goals=2|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=105|goals=12|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=11|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=135|goals=22|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=40|goals=17|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=38|goals=12|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=72|goals=22|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=49|goals=1|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=45|goals=1|club=Reading |clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=81|goals=28|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Manchester City |clubnat=ENG}} |caps=139|goals=32|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=5|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} Japan Head coach: Asako Takakura The final 23-player squad was announced on 10 May 2019. Riko Ueki injured her knee and was replaced by Saori Takarada on 31 May 2019. |caps=14|goals=0|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=113|goals=6|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=109|goals=5|club=INAC Kobe Leonessa|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=104|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Vegalta Sendai|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=INAC Kobe Leonessa|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=70|goals=14|club=INAC Kobe Leonessa|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=61|goals=20|club=INAC Kobe Leonessa|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=63|goals=18|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=124|goals=29|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Cerezo Osaka Sakai|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=36|goals=6|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=25|goals=8|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=41|goals=17|club=AC Nagano Parceiro|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Albirex Niigata|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Nippon TV Beleza|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=INAC Kobe Leonessa|clubnat=JPN}} Scotland Head coach: Shelley Kerr The final 23-player squad was announced on 15 May 2019. |caps=17|goals=0|club=Glasgow City|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Glasgow City |clubnat=SCO}} |caps=109|goals=16|club=Utah Royals|clubnat=USA}} |caps=124|goals=22|club=Manchester City |clubnat=ENG}} |caps=191|goals=13|club=Glasgow City|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=99|goals=9|club=Glasgow City|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=133|goals=53|club=Arsenal |clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|goals=8|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|goals=3|club=Glasgow City|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=78|goals=17|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Vittsjö|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=127|goals=58|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=61|goals=4|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=48|goals=1|club=Hibernian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=37|goals=2|club=Rosengård|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Hibernian |clubnat=SCO}} |caps=30|goals=10|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} Group E Cameroon Head coach: Alain Djeumfa A 26-player provisional squad was revealed on 4 May 2019. The final 23-player squad was announced on 24 May 2019. |caps=50|goals=0|club=Amazone FAP|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=63|goals=10|club=Nancy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Vålerenga|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=62|goals=0|club=Arna-Bjørnar|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Sky Blue FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=58|goals=17|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=60|goals=1|club=Granadilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=128|goals=49|club=Ambilly|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=38|goals=1|club=Saint-Malo|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Dijon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=31|goals=1|club=Guingamp|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Louves Miniproff de Yaoundé|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Louves Miniproff de Yaoundé|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Amazone FAP|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Sunshine Queens|clubnat=NGR}} |caps=43|goals=5|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Nancy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Amazone FAP|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Eclair|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=|goals=|club=Paris FC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=AWA Yaoundé|clubnat=CMR}} Canada Head coach: Kenneth Heiner-Møller The final 23-player squad was announced on 25 May 2019. |caps=61|goals=0|club=North Carolina Courage|clubnat=USA}} |caps=64|goals=1|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=88|goals=3|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=48|goals=5|club=Paris FC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=40|goals=8|club=Florida Gators|clubnat=USA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Texas Longhorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Vancouver Whitecaps|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=21|goals=6|club=Vancouver Whitecaps|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=76|goals=5|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=143|goals=0|club=Utah Royals|clubnat=USA}} |caps=282|goals=181|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=184|goals=19|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Florida State Seminoles|clubnat=USA}} |caps=50|goals=10|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=56|goals=25|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=65|goals=8|club=UCLA Bruins|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Sky Blue FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=57|goals=15|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Eskilstuna United|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Vittsjö|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=KIF Örebro|clubnat=SWE}} Netherlands Head coach: Sarina Wiegman The final 23-player squad was announced on 10 April 2019, as well as 7 players being named as a standby list. |caps=53|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=71|goals=0|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=56|goals=7|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=58|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=77|goals=6|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=64|goals=17|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=162|goals=30|club=Vålerenga|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=75|goals=58|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=89|goals=16|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=103|goals=42|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=ADO Den Haag|clubnat=NED}} |caps=36|goals=3|club=Twente|clubnat=NED}} |caps=46|goals=2|club=1. FFC Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Bristol City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=41|goals=3|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=47|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=40|goals=9|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=123|goals=0|club=Kopparbergs/Göteborg|clubnat=SWE}} New Zealand Head coach: Tom Sermanni The final 23-player squad was announced on 29 April 2019. Meikayla Moore was ruled out due to a ruptured Achilles and replaced with Nicole Stratford on 9 June 2019. |caps=63|goals=0|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=141|goals=14|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=73|goals=7|club=Miramar Rangers|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Vittsjö|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Glenfield Rovers |clubnat=NZL}} |caps=73|goals=4|club=Avaldsnes|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=125|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=137|goals=6|club=North Carolina Courage|clubnat=USA}} |caps=51|goals=3|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=115|goals=15|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=93|goals=34|club=Miramar Rangers|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=113|goals=13|club=KR Reykjavik|clubnat=ISL}} |caps=101|goals=24|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=61|goals=3|club=Utah Royals|clubnat=USA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Western Springs|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=122|goals=1|club=Onehunga Sports|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=89|goals=25|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Papakura City|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Three Kings United|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=California Golden Bears|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Avaldsnes|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Western Springs|clubnat=NZL}} Group F Chile Head coach: José Letelier The 23-player squad was announced on 19 May 2019. |caps= 21 |goals= 0 |club=Paris Saint-Germain |clubnat=FRA}} |caps=13 |goals=2 |club=Zaragoza |clubnat=ESP}} |caps=15 |goals=4|club=Rayo Vallecano |clubnat=ESP}} |caps=23 |goals=9|club=Sevilla |clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2 |goals=0 |club=Colo-Colo |clubnat=CHI }} |caps=15 |goals=0|club=Santos |clubnat=BRA }} |caps=21 |goals= 12|club=Slavia Praha |clubnat=CZE}} |caps=21 |goals=6|club=Sevilla |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=7|goals=0 |club=3B da Amazônia |clubnat=BRA}} |caps=20|goals= 9|club=Valencia |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=21 |goals=3|club=Sporting Huelva |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=3 |goals= 0|club=Universidad Católica |clubnat=CHI}} |caps=9 |goals=1|club=Curicó Unido |clubnat=CHI}} |caps= 5|goals=0 |club=Santiago Morning |clubnat=CHI }} |caps=11 |goals= 0|club=Zaragoza |clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4 |goals=0|club=Cáceres |clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0 |club=Santiago Morning |clubnat=CHI }} |caps=21|goals= 3 |club=Rayo Vallecano |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=16 |goals= 1|club=Cáceres |clubnat=ESP}} |caps=11 |goals=0|club=Universidad de Chile |clubnat=CHI}} |caps=4 |goals=0 |club=Colo-Colo |clubnat=CHI }} |caps=0 |goals=0|club=Colo-Colo |clubnat=CHI }} |caps=0 |goals= 0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} Sweden Head coach: Peter Gerhardsson The final 23-player squad was announced on 16 May 2019. |caps=158|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=41|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=110|goals=8|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=176|goals=23|club=Wolfsburg|clubnat=DEU}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Piteå|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Linköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=127|goals=32|club=Linköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=101|goals=17|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=44|goals=10|club=Linköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Kopparbergs/Göteborg|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Turbine Potsdam|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Kopparbergs/Göteborg|clubnat=SWE }} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Rosengård|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Kopparbergs/Göteborg|clubnat=SWE }} |caps=193|goals=27|club=Rosengård|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=35|goals=8|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Växjö|clubnat=SWE }} |caps=20|goals=6|club=Linköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Rosengård|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=72|goals=9|club=Djurgården|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=63|goals=2|club=Kopparbergs/Göteborg|clubnat=SWE}} Thailand Head coach: Nuengrutai Srathongvian A 25-player provisional squad was revealed on 16 May 2019. This was later reduced to the final 23-player list. |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals=|club=Bundit Asia |clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} |other=captain|caps= |goals= |club=Bangkok|clubnat=THA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Chonburi Sriprathum|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Chonburi Sriprathum|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=California Golden Bears|clubnat=USA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Chonburi Sriprathum|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Sisaket|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals=|club=Chonburi Sriprathum|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia |clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bangkok|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Air Force United|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Chonburi Sriprathum|clubnat=THA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Bangkok|clubnat=THA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bangkok|clubnat=THA}} |caps=|goals=|club=Kennesaw State Owls|clubnat=USA}} |caps= |goals= |club=Bundit Asia|clubnat=THA}} United States Head coach: Jill Ellis The final 23-player squad was announced on 1 May 2019. Instead of naming one player as captain, the United States named Carli Lloyd, Alex Morgan, and Megan Rapinoe as co-captains. |caps=43|goals=0|club=Chicago Red Stars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=50|goals=15|club=Washington Spirit|clubnat=USA}} |caps=47|goals=9|club=North Carolina Courage|clubnat=USA}} |caps=155|goals=0|club=Utah Royals|clubnat=USA}} |caps=115|goals=2|club=Utah Royals|clubnat=USA}} |caps=82|goals=6|club=Chicago Red Stars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=37|goals=0|club=North Carolina Courage|clubnat=USA}} |caps=79|goals=18|club=Chicago Red Stars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=66|goals=8|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=271|goals=107|club=Sky Blue FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=99|goals=1|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Chicago Red Stars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=160|goals=101|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=150|goals=44|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=24|goals=6|club=Washington Spirit|clubnat=USA}} |caps=147|goals=28|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA}} |caps=83|goals=24|club=North Carolina Courage|clubnat=USA}} |caps=42|goals=6|club=Reign FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=North Carolina Courage|clubnat=USA}} |caps=113|goals=47|club=Utah Royals|clubnat=USA}} Statistics Player representation by league system League systems with 25 or more players represented are listed. * The United States squad is made up entirely of players from the country's domestic league. * The Jamaica squad is made up entirely of players employed by overseas clubs. It is also the only one of the participants' leagues that did not send any players to the tournament. Player representation by club Clubs with 10 or more players represented are listed. External links * *2019 FIFA Women's World Cup France – List of Players Squads 2019